Two Faced Lover
by Infobrooker07
Summary: Izaya loved Shizuo, Tsugaru knows it but he also loved the raven and willing to be a replacement, as Izaya became devoted to Tsugaru who had Shizuo's face, Shizuo realized that he can't loose his Flea from a two faced man. (repost since my other account can't be access through)


**_first of all this is Parkourmaster07 this ia a repost of my story two faced Lover for some unknown reason i can't seem to access my old account for like two weeks now and i was really disappointed about since you guys gave me such wonderful reviews, follows and faves and i know you are waiting for the updates but how the fuck am i suppose to update if i can't access through my account its really frustrating but i need to repost it in here i hope you will still support me through it i will update on this and to my other stories as fast as i could. :) thanks, the other chapter of this is ready though. i hope you won't throw pebbles at me *ducks and hides*_**

* * *

Two faced lover

Chapter 1

* * *

At a certain apartment in Shinjuku a tall man stood as he viewed the people walking down the streets, it was already dark but the lights that illuminated the streets made the man see clearer, looking away he looked at the stack of papers he was carrying and carefully placed it on the desk where his employer always spent his time browsing the net. Carefully the man looked at the swivel chair where Orihara izaya loved the most, the swivel chair where his warmth remained. Realizing his reverie he looked at the glass window just behind the chair and saw his reflection. His whole face was covered with bandage except for his blue eyes and mouth, of course Tsugaru knew better than to hide his ugly face from Izaya's view. Though Izaya said that he don't really mind he just can't face Izaya with his face covered by deep scars and burns it was a terrible sight that he himself can't even bear to look at. Looking down Tsugaru remembered the night where izaya had rescued him from the burning storage house, though Izaya said that he only rescued the male because he would be useful in the future, Tsugaru doesn't think it that way well because Izaya is such an imposter he always hide in his masks to protect himself but after living with izaya after two years he could already tell how different the informant was inside his house and what he was outside. It was as if the house itself was the sheath and izaya was the sword no matter how sharp he was when outside he would still be harmless while inside. Tsugaru sighed as he walked to the kitchen to prepared dinner, his mind went back on how he got himself in Izaya's adobe. He was Izaya's new secretary after Namie Yagiri resigned and went abroad ,Tsugaru is the one who replaced her and was also the one who did all the work in the house. even though Izaya said its not really needed he just said its fine and that he wanted to serve Izaya, of course ,he would do whatever the raven wanted, he adored the man, his saviour and the one person that he loved, his family died and there was no other person who would dare to accept someone like him especially when his face was.. Tsugaru ran a hand on his bandaged face feeling the scar in underneath it he looked down, no one would accept him aside from his light, izaya, Izaya would always say that its fine to take it off or he could do plastic surgery with a help of some connections underground and Tsugaru appreciated that.

"ugh!"  
a slam of the door pulled him out of his reverie and turned off the stove as he went to meet the only person who could enter the place. "Izaya" he said as he looked at the raven haired man stretches his limbs.

"im home~ " he smiled and plopped on the couch with a thud sighing deeply, Tsugaru who saw the raven with his dusty coat and messed hair looked at the raven with concern, he didn't like it when Izaya got home late and tired to even move from the couch, starring at the informant he leaned on the arm of the couch. "what happen you look so exhausted?" Tsugaru asked, his voice calm and soft though deep inside he was thinking that probably Izaya had another though clients to deal with but the biggest reason on why Izaya was like this is none another than the most positive idea that he knew.. and Tsugaru hated that, he hated the answer that izaya would always give.

"ahh.. i ran into Shizu-chan~"  
he hated that idea, he hated that name.. but then he remained silent and looked at izaya as he took off his fur coat jacket and tossed it on the couch as he sniffed the air and went to the kitchen. "ohh miso soup?" a smile crossed his face as he sat on the chair. Tsugaru smiled and followed the other as he served him his dinner.

"you should avoid Heiwajima-san Izaya" he said and sat beside izaya who just raised his brow and sipped the contents of his spoon and tilted his head. "I AM avoiding him, but it seems a monster such as himself could sniff me from afar such a funny thing right? Shizu-chan is really a monster~"

"then you should avoid ikebukuro"

"now, Tsugaru that is impossible, you know most of my business meeting is there and I had lots of clients there too, I just can't leave 'Bukuro" izaya pouted as he continued to eat, Tsugaru looked at Izaya as another thought ran in his mind, of course the business thing is just an excuse for Izaya to go to Ikebukro, knowing the informant and his abilities he could make more clients in Shinjuku or Shibuya but of course he wanted it to be in Ikebukuro to see his 'Shizu-chan' Tsugaru isn't stupid, of course he knew the informant had more feelings than the fake hatred he was showing towards the blonde bartender

"Tsugaru I told you that you can remove the bandages right?"

"uh.. I don't want too but thank you"

"look, im not disgusted with your face okay? I also suggested plastic surgery but you refused" Izaya pushed the bowl away from the table as he placed his arms on it and rested his cheek on his palm and looked at the man with bandage in his face. Tsugaru looked down at his food and remained silent, izaya observed him, Izaya considered Tsugaru as one of his 'friend' so it doesn't really matter to Izaya what he looks like, finally after a long silence Izaya heard the other spoke in a calm manner as he stared at his food.

"you are not disgusted but I am" and with that said Tsugaru stood up his usual blue and white kimono was ever present on him, collecting the dishes he silently washed them as Izaya went upstairs to change and relax, the chase with Shizuo today was exciting at the same time it made him sad that all he could do to gain the blonde's attention is through their cat and mouse chase which sooner or later would definitely bore izaya. He knew that fact in fact he starting to get tire of it, but he can't stop cuase if he will then there would be no way in on earth that Shizuo Heiwajima would chase him, though he wanted the blond to chase him in different way. How long had he been doing this to himself? To gain Shizuo's attention even through hatred. With a sigh he went inside the bathroom and took a shower.

Tsugaru went and cleaned the kitchen table before he noticed the informant's phone on the table that was displaying a name of one his client that was calling him. The tall man sighed and picked the phone up as he went upstairs and knocked on the raven's door.

"Izaya, you forgot your phone and Shiki is calling" the male continued to knock and waited calmly before deciding to just go inside and place it on the nightstand looking around he noticed that the informant was in shower he nodded and went to the door and paused as he heard a rather loud moan coming from the bathroom. Tsugaru's blood rushed quickly to his brain and tried to dismiss the wonderful sound he just heard and grabbed the doorknob before another noise went through his ears as this one doesn't need to be ignored.

"Shizu-chan!"

Tsugaru frowned at this and looked at the floor back to the bathroom door where the noise was becoming more loud, the endless mantra of 'shizu-chan there', 'shizu-chan… more' or the 'shizuo!' that would slip the informants bathroom door was too much that tsugaru felt his heart tighten and finally left the room as he walked to his own room just next to the informant's own room. Dragging his feet to cooperate from walking, his frown deepened as he lay on his bed and looked at the ceiling as he slowly started to take the bandages.

Izaya went out of his shower with his flush cheeks as he realized that Tsugaru entered his room when he saw the phone on the nightstand. _He probably heard me_ the informant thought as he sighed and plopped on his bed looking through the huge window where he could clearly see the buildings and skyscrapers surrounded with bright lights. With a deep sigh his thoughts ran back on what he was thinking on the bathroom. Shizuo Heiwajima

"Shizu-chan" he murmured and closed his eyes, his decision was final and yes he will do it tomorrow.

he will confess to Shizuo Heiwajima.


End file.
